<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Fun in Baby by Maxwell_Winchester96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947723">Late Night Fun in Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_Winchester96/pseuds/Maxwell_Winchester96'>Maxwell_Winchester96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dean Winchester, Gen, Nice John Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_Winchester96/pseuds/Maxwell_Winchester96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a side hobby that John Discovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Fun in Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Sam want to go for a ride with me?" Dean had asked his little brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Sure let me grab my jacket I'll meet you at the Impala."</p>
<p>They had been sneaking around for a couple of years smoking weed. They didn't get many chances to do it as they knew if their dad found out they would be dead.</p>
<p>As Sam was heading to grab his Jacket he ran into John who asked where they were headed.</p>
<p>"Dean and I just going for a ride. We will be back later, thinking about possibly going to see a movie." Sam stated as he headed out the door towards the Impala.</p>
<p>" Be back by midnight." John yelled towards his boys.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Dean said.</p>
<p>As they head to their favorite spot to smoke, a small park that seemed like no one ever went too, Sam packed the first bowl of the night.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad we are finally getting a chance to smoke, it's been too long and dad has been driving me crazy." Sam said to Dean as they arrived at the Park.</p>
<p>"I know me too, I mean he can't say to much if he catches me smoking but would Kill me if he found out I let you smoke."</p>
<p>"Only two more years and he can't say shit."</p>
<p>"I mean do you think you beinging 18 will really stop him?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"Probably Not, now take you hit." Sam Stated</p>
<p>Dean took the glass pipe from his brother and put it to his mouth and lit it, inhaling the smoke from the pipe. Relaxing as he started to feel the effects of the weed. They continued to smoke for about an hour when Sam got an idea that he really wanted to try.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dean I have an idea that I think we should do."</p>
<p>"Yeah and what would that be?" Dean asked his little brother.</p>
<p>"We should hotbox the Impala."</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed "Dad will be able to smell it as soon as he opens the door next."</p>
<p>"If we do it tonight we can spray it and leave a window cracked open it will be fine by morning."</p>
<p>"You really want to don't you?" Asked Dean</p>
<p>"Yes, I do."</p>
<p>"Alright, we can park in the salvage yard in between the cars so we can't be seen from the road or the house." Knowing once he got to a certain point he didn't like to drive with Sammy in the car.</p>
<p>So they made their way back to the yard, once they got there it took only about 3 mins to find a spot to hide. It was only 8:45 so they knew they had plenty of time before their dad would be expecting them back. This time it was Dean who packed the bowl, but choosing to instead pack the bong. They sat there and smoked for almost three hours, smoking about 9 bowls bwtween the bong and the small glass pipe. Not realizing how tired they were; they had ended up falling asleep.</p>
<p>Up at the house it was getting closer to midnight by the minute. John would be surprised if the boys actually made it back to the house when he told them to. Every time they stopped and visited Bobby the boys would end up disappearing for most of the night. He decided that they boys would make it back when they were ready. He headed to bed. But he put his cell right next to him so he would hear it if the boys called and needed him.</p>
<p>What really surprised him was when he woke up the next morning the Impala still wasn't there.</p>
<p>"Hey Bobby did you hear the boys come back last night?" John asked</p>
<p>"No, why don't you call them while I head out to the yard. I have to grab something from the shop. Maybe they fell asleep in the car again drinking"</p>
<p>"They better have not, I've told them way to many times not to get drunk, Sammy is 16 and Dean is still only 20."</p>
<p>As Bobby got closer to the shop in the yard he spotted the Black 67' Chevy Impala with both boys asleep inside. He pulled out his phone to call John and let him know he found the two wayward boys.</p>
<p>"Hey John, found them. They are down here by the shop asleep in the car.”</p>
<p>"They better have a damm good reason for sleeping in the car." John said hanging up the phone headed towards the door.</p>
<p>He gets the the car and decides to just open the door and wake them up but as soon as he opens the door the first thing he smells is a face full of marijuana.</p>
<p>"SAMUEL AND DEAN WINCHESTER, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" John yelled to wake them up.</p>
<p>Both boys jump when they heard their dad yell. And realized their mistake.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit." Sam said. Knowing that all day today was going to be him yelling at them.</p>
<p>"Yeah oh shit is right Sam, May I ask what you to were thinking smoking weed firstly and second doing it in the car?" John asked his boys about ready to kick their asses</p>
<p>"Dad it's not as bad as you think, it's relaxing."Dean said "Plus it's not like we were going to get into any trouble."</p>
<p>John told both boys to get there asses up to the house and clean up and be ready to talk in 30 mins. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He knew really he could yell at Dean but only for allowing Sam to smoke as he was an legal adult. Sam on the other hand was only 16 and still a minor. He wanted to sit there and just Rheem them, which he was going to do. He was glad they were parked in the yard and not somewhere else. He made his way up the the house after deciding to be calm about it and having the boys explain it to him why they were smoking a drug. He got in the house and into the living room. Both boys were sitting on the couch waiting looking a little scared.</p>
<p>"So first I want to explain to me why you were smoking marijuana and how long you've been doing it. Dean your first."John stated in a voice that said that they better just listen and do what he says.</p>
<p>So Dean went into to explain and he started 2 years ago and it helps with his nightmares and relax after a hunt and he never smokes during a hunt. He knew he couldn't or rather wasn't ready to admit that it helped with depression something John didn't even realize Dean was suffering from.</p>
<p>"Alright, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam went on to explain he started almost 2 years ago after catching Dean smoking. He mostly smokes for his headaches that he's almost always had. And he smokes to zone out and work on homework. He also wasn't ready to explain one of his reasons. His being the every time he closed his eyes he could remember his mother's screams the night she died.</p>
<p>"Boys I'm highly disappointed in you two. However I'm not going to tell you to stop. I know you won't listen and being hunters we all having something we use to take the edge off after a hunt. Now I don't want to see you smoke. And please don't be high all the time." John stated slightly amused at the looks on his sons faces.</p>
<p>"I promise I'll make sure you never see it." Dean said glad he wouldn't have to give up the one thing that helped him get a good nights sleep.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and we won't always be high." Sam said agreeing with his older brother.</p>
<p>"Alright boys, how about some food?" John asked his boys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>